Night Has A Thousand Eyes
Night Has A Thousand Eyes is the eighteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the fourtieth episode of the series. Summary DAHLIA ARRIVES TO NEW ORLEANS — Desperate to find a way to vanquish Dahlia, Klaus soon finds himself face-to-face with another deadly threat – Mikael. Meanwhile, as Hayley and Rebekah work with Freya to track Dahlia’s whereabouts, Elijah and Marcel prepare a safe house in Algiers with the help of Josephine. Elsewhere, determined to protect Hayley and baby Hope, Jackson approaches Hayley with a risky idea that leaves her conflicted. Finally, Aiden finds himself torn between his loyalty to Jackson and his secret alliance with Klaus. Davina also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia. *This episode will mark Dahlia's first modern day appearance. *Dahlia arrives in New Orleans. *Klaus asks for Davina's help to track down Mikael and finds her mourning Kol in Lafayette Cemetery. *Elijah and Marcel ask Josephine to create a magic-free safe house for Hope's protection in St-James's Infirmary, a place where both vampires and witches could come in peace as it was considered neutral ground. *“Mikael was sent by his newly-found daughter to find some element to be able to combat Dahlia,” Roché reminds TVLine. “We’re going to see him come back in Episode 18, and he’s definitely going to be surprised by what’s happened in his absence,” including that Freya has chosen to end her mother’s life in his absence. “It’s all going to be huge.” Continuity * Mikael was last seen in They All Asked For You. * This will be the first time that Rebekah is the only one present in Eva Sinclair's body, as Eva's spirit was destroyed in the previous episode. * Dahlia last appeared in flashbacks in Save My Soul. This will be her first present day appearance in the series. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Extended Promo Klaus (to Hayley): "My demented baby-snatching aunt is out there somewhere." Freya: "Her power is stronger than ever." Klaus: "Dahlia." Dahlia: "Let us begin." Klaus: "I'm going to find a way to murder that god-forsaken witch." ---- Night Has A Thousand Eyes Clip Davina (to Klaus): "What do you want Klaus?" Klaus: "Well, perhaps I'm merely concerned about you. You do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in graveyards for a teenager. It's a rather morbid habit." Davina: "Well, I am touched by your concern. Anything else?" Klaus: "Now that you mention it, there is one matter with which I can use your help. Mikael. It appears my sister Freya, has dispatched him to gather some items I require and seeing as how you brought him back from the dead, I'm guessing you have the means to find him." Davina: "Sorry. I'd love to help, but I'm busy mourning another dead boyfriend." Klaus: "Do you think you're the only one who grieves my brother?" ---- Sneak Peek [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Well, this was quite the place back in my day. St. James Infirmary. Vulgar, Filthy, Loud. Some of the best nights of my life. But I assume you didn't go through all this trouble on my account." [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: "As you know for years, this place served as neutral grounds for both our communities. A place where all were welcome and safe." Elijah: "And in keeping with that tradition, we'd like to invite you to cast a spell. One that would prevent the use of any magic within these walls." [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "You'd ask me to create a place where my kind would be utterly helpless?" Elijah: "My dear Josephine, powerful as you are, surely you've must have sensed this grave new threat?" [[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "And I am without empathy but I have a responsibility to the witches. This is not our fight." [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Well then. I do hope you understand that anyone willing to stand aside and allow my family to be threatened.... I would be forced to considered an enemy." ---- Inside Clip Klaus: "She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner rather than later." Hayley: "Well if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army." Elijah: "She also knows where we are and given the immense nature of her power, we simply have no idea what to expect." Hayley: "Awesome." Mikael (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Well. Well. Well. Well." Davina (to [[Mikael and Klaus|'Mikael and Klaus']]): "So you two are friends now?" Klaus: "Absolutely not. We're merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most: Glorious murder." Dahlia (to [[Mikael and Klaus|'Mikael and Klaus']]): Let us begin. Mikael (to Klaus): "We are well met. So be it. Are you ready?" Klaus: I was born ready. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x18 Extended Promo - Night Has A Thousand Eyes HD The Originals - Night Has a Thousand Eyes Clip 'The Originals' Sneak Peek Elijah and Marcel's Latest Plan Has a Magical Catch! The Originals - Inside 'Night Has a Thousand Eyes' Pictures |-|Promotional= Dahlia 2x18.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two